kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuyuki Komori
Komori is a manga only character in Kodocha. As a child, he was restricted from everything. Until he meets Akito. Biography At the start of sixth grade, Komori's father was imprisoned; due to his "carelessness", as his wife described it, he caused a car accident. Komori's mother lied to Komori and instead told him that his father was absent because he transferred to another job, but Komori already knew the truth. He let his mother believe that he was certain of her lie and that she was sparing his feelings. He told others the lie his mother made up simply because she had kept the truth from him as well. Ever since her husband's absence, Komori's mother had gotten overprotective and angry. Upon taking a middle school entrance exam in sixth grade, his mother told his friends not to play with him as much. This caused his friends to tease him, and he was left without any friends and believing that his mother picked his friends and controlled his life. Due to his mother's behavior, he began to hear a sound in his head, one that often formed the word, "Go." Komori later failed the entrance exam and attended Jinbou Junior High School instead. During his first year at Jinbou Junior High School, Komori started idolizing one of his classmates, Akito Hayama. After he met him, Komori started to feel more optimistic and he stopped hearing the sound in his head as well. As he began to notice everything that Akito did, he filled his journal entries with Akito's actions, along with his own fear of his mother. He took every word that Akito said to him and began to think that Akito was becoming his friend. One day in class, the students were asked to fill out a survey featuring a question that asked who the students' good friends were. Komori asked Akito if they were good enough friends for him to write his name down in that category. Akito, puzzled, pointed out that he couldn't even remember Komori's name and thought it would be better if Komori wrote down the names of his real ''friends in that category, and Komori finally realized that Akito never thought of him as a friend; he only thought of him as a classmate he didn't know very well and didn't talk to very much. This discovery saddened him and he believed, very strongly, that Akito betrayed him. He left a suicide note to his parents and explained that it was because Akito had hurt him. He wrote in his journal that he was so sad he was going to kill himself at ''Lake F and Forest and put his journal in Akito's locker for Akito to discover, knowing Akito would go after him. He left town, waiting for Akito to come for him with a knife, and planned to commit suicide with Akito. He planned for them to die together because they were supposed to be good friends; he thought if Akito died with him, Komori would forgive him and be at ease. Eventually, Akito found him and Komori told him of his plans. Akito refused to kill himself because his mother gave her life giving birth to him and said if Komori wanted him to die, he'd have to kill him himself. Then he stood still, giving Komori an opportunity to kill him. He provoked Komori, crying silently, into stabbing the knife he held into Akito's arm, as he was unable to kill him. Akito removed the knife from his arm, guiding the tip of the knife to his chest, and put it in Komori's hand, but again, Komori was unable to stab him. He broke down on his knees, sobbing, and Akito told him that if he wasn't going to be killed, he wouldn't have to stay there. Eventually he got Komori to come with them and they started to make their way out of the woods. On their walk, Akito asked Komori about his life, and when it came to his fear of his mother, he told him to tell his mother how he felt even if his opinion made her angry. Then Akito asked what he wanted from him, and Komori answered that he wanted to be friends with him. As they walked, Akito wondered if he helped heal the wound in Komori's heart like the time Sana healed his. They rode the train back to town, where a crowd including police officers waited for the two boys. Akito and Komori were reunited with their families, and then Akito collapsed and was taken to the hospital. After Akito nearly died from loss of blood from the stab wound, Komori was questioned for being a suspect in an attempted murder. Komori began to be taken care of at a child guidance clinic, with the possibility of being sent to court. Police continued to investigate him, but he wouldn't be punished because he was under the age of 14. His relationship with his mother became better after this occurrence. Category:Characters Category:Males